


Lost in the Dark

by WanderingVoid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seperation, Why do I torment these two so much??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingVoid/pseuds/WanderingVoid
Summary: {He knelt, pressing his hand against the cold metal, feeling a tiny sting of the chill against his fleshy palm. "I'm here Spring. You awake?"} Springbonnie x Golden Freddy angsty drabble.





	Lost in the Dark

It was dark again. So dark, the walls cloaked in shadow. The overhead lights flickered as usual. They never worked at night anyways.

 

Not that it bothered the golden haired male anyways. He knew exactly where he was going. He'd gone to the door night after night for the past year, ever since he'd heard the cry. His cry.

 

Shifting from animatronic to human form was always difficult for him. Having no endoskeleton in his suit ment that he had to create one everytime he shifted. The others had _no_ idea how lucky they had it.

 

His dress shoes clacked against the floor hollowly, the sound carrying. The other four were silent, unmoving as the eldest walked through the pizzaria. They always hung back when he went on his route. Always careful around him.

 

He opened the door to the Parts and Services room, walking to the wall that the camera was on. The light was red, showing that it was off. The nightguard hadn't gotten here yet, but the male didn't particularly care when he got here or not.

 

The wall was hidden in a blind spot, leaving the massive, sealed door hidden from the camera's gaze. He knelt, pressing his hand against the cold metal, feeling a tiny sting of the chill against his fleshy palm.

 

 

**_"I'm here Spring. You awake?"_ **

 

There was a small sound, a tiny gasp, and then the sound of shuffling as the male locked away behind the door shuffled close.

 

 

**_"F-Fredbear?? A-Are you really there???"_ **

 

The golden haired male let out an empty chuckle under his breath. If anyone else had called him by his old name, he would have removed their spine from their body in the most painful way imaginable. But not Spring. Never Spring. The poor bunny had enough to deal with.

 

 

**_"I'm here,"_ **

  


he mummered, folding his legs under him.

  


**_"I'm right here."_ **

 

The smaller male behind the door smiled sadly. How many years had it been since they'd seen each other??? Something in the room kept Goldie from teleporting in, and Spring missed him terribly. It felt horrible, like the building was taunting him. Letting him hear the other male but never see him. Never touch him.

 

 

**_"H-hey...Fredbear???...."_ **

 

 

**_"Yeah?"_ **

 

 

**_"I miss you..."_ **

 

The golden bear closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the metal.

  


**_"...I miss you too..."_ **

 

The bunny let out a choked whimper, his hands grasping at the floor.

  


**_"F-Fredbear...H-he's waking up...."_ **

 

The taller male grit his teeth, but he knew he had no control over when the murderer woke up or slept.

 

 

**_"G-go...please...I-I don't want-"_ **

 

 

**_"I know.....goodbye Spring....see you in the morning...."_ **


End file.
